This invention relates to convenient-to-use, yet sure, wire bundle clamps for securing axially aligned workpieces such as wires, lines, cables, cords or the like; more particularly the invention relates to snap-locking wire bundle clamps which can be opened and closed without damaging any workpieces contained therein, using only the fingers of one hand.
Wire bundle clamps for the securing of wires, lines, cables, cords and the like have generally fallen into one or two groups, those which merely secure a number of such workpieces together in a bundle and those performing the aforesaid function, which additionally incorporate a device for affixing the wire bundle clamp to another object. The present invention is directed to improved wire bundle clamps which can be employed either by themselves to secure workpieces together or in conjunction with an affixing device to hold the wire bundle clamp and its content to a fixed position. Such affixing devices are well-known in the art, and any of them should be suitable for use with the present invention. Typical of these devices is one which can be attached to or integral with a part, consisting of a stem bearing resilient wing-like projections, orientated on the stem so as to fold in against it while the stem is being inserted into a wall aperture and to expand behind the wall once fully inserted, thereby preventing removal. Other affixing devices range from simple clips to adhesives.
Devices previously used to bundle wires, lines, cables, cords and the like have taken several forms. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,353. This device consists of an open plastic ring, the ends of which from the point of would be closure take on a curvature opposite that of the ring, terminating finally with ball-like projections. To employ this "wire tie" device one must slide the tie around the lines to be bundled and twist the ends of the ring about each other until they are encoiled in an embrace retained by the engagement of their ball-like projections. Another known device, which also incorporates an affixing means, consists of an open circular band, the ends of which are equipped with confronting clasp members which have retaining ledges on their oppositely orientated faces. Locking a wire bundle clamp of this type requires that the clasp members, which project perpendicularly from the band ends, be twisted about one another until the retaining ledges are brought into overlapping engagement.
Each of these previously know wire bundle clamps can be characterized as requiring a twisting motion to engage the device's lock. Two hands are usually needed for the installation of these clamps, since twisting motions of the type required typically result in the rotation of the entire wire bundle clamp if the workpiece bundle securing portion of the clamp is not restrained from motion relative to the lock or clasp mechanism. This requirement of the previously known wire bundle clamps has presented a serious obstacle to their use in certain applications.
Among the most common application for wire bundle clamps is the securing of wires, lines and cables in the typically tight quarters of electric equipment chassis. In many such uses the very congestion and low clearances which called for the application of a wire bundle clamp has served to prevent an installer from using two hands to lock the device, this has often resulted in "twist locking" clamps being used in the self-defeating unlocked position or even being omitted entirely. Additionally when wire bundle clamps which require a twisting motion for closure are used, should one hand installation be attempted any twisting motion applied to the clasp mechanism is transmitted to the clamp itself, thereby causing it to rotate until the workpieces enclosed therein engage the clamp and halt its rotation. In such a case, where the enclosed workpieces or the components to which they are connected are of delicate construction, they may be broken, abraided or otherwise damaged. Similar damage has also been done by repairers and installers who have attempted to reopen locked wire bundle clamps of the twist type in attempts to insert additional workpieces or remove ones already in service.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wire bundle clamp which can be locked easily using the fingers of one hand, the locking of which does not necessitate a twisting motion, and which when locked will securely hold any workpieces enclosed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire bundle clamp which may be easily opened from the locked position with a single hand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable wire bundle clamp which can be used to snugly hold workpiece bundles of varying sizes.
A further object of the present invention is to make a wire bundle clamp which can be of an inexpensive, unitary, molded manufacture, utilizing widely available plastic materials such as nylon.
A still further object of the present invention is to make a wire bundle clamp which may be equipped with a device for affixing the clamp and its contents to a given object.